


i hope you don't mind

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Blindfolds, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Mirror Sex, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Restraints, Short & Sweet, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Derek/Sharon crossover short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nurselaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/gifts).



1\. Table of Contents

2\. 'Sweaters' for nurselaney

3\. 'Trick or Treating' for nurselaney

4\. ***** 'Suck; Swear' for nurselaney

5\. ***** 'Restrain; Eat' for nurselaney

6\. 'The Sam and Diane' for nurselaney

7\. "What the hell was that noise?" for nurselaney

8\. ***** 'Watching us f*ck in the mirror' for nurselaney

9\. 'Enemies to lovers' for nurselaney

10\. ***** 'Oral Sex; Blindfolds; Dirty Talk' for nurselaney


	2. 'Sweaters' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Banter

“You were right…this _is_ comfortable…” Derek snuggled down against Sharon on the couch. “And it does look good on me…” 

“Told ya…” she said, tracing one of the cable patterns on the front of his sweater. 

“And it’s not like anyone’s going to see us, so…it’s okay if they match.” 

Sharon wrapped her arm around him. “Smile, Derek.” 

“What?” He looked up at her phone as she snapped a picture. 


	3. 'Trick or Treating' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Banter

The doorbell rang again, causing Derek to groan loudly. “My light is _not_ on…go away…” He turned back to Sharon, leaning down to press his lips to hers again, only to find her laughing. _Laughing._ “What’s so funny?” 

“It’s Halloween.” 

“I know that.” 

“They’re trick-or-treaters, Derek…” she reached up to stroke the back of his head. “All they want is candy…” 

“You’re never in town overnight. Tonight, you’re in town. Over. Night. Share-Bear, all _I_ want is candy…” 

She chuckled, pushing up on his shoulders and sitting up on the couch. “C’mon. they’ll only be out for a few more hours. I know you’ve got Halloween candy around here somewhere…you’ve got decorations on your door.” 

“Sharon…” he protested, but followed her out to his pantry.

“You’ve got me for fourteen more hours,” she said with a grin. “What’s two or three for the neighbor kids?” 

“Fine…but I’m kissing you in between rounds…” He said, grabbing a bag of candy off the shelf. 


	4. *'Suck; Swear' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Oral Sex, Swearing

Sharon released him with a pop, licking her lips and swallowing as she sat back.

“Fuck me…” Derek exhaled. “I love you.” 

“I’m ignoring that…” Sharon said, leaning forward to kiss his lips. “Doesn’t count.” 

“Does so…” he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her down against him. “It definitely counts.” 

“Does NOT…” she rolled off him, cuddling up to one of the pillows. “After a blow job, it doesn’t count.”

“Does SO…” Derek scooted up behind her, hugging her close. “And you aren’t getting off that easy…” 

She turned slightly, arching her eyebrows. 

“Well…” He grinned widely. “Maybe you will…” 


	5. *'Restrain; Eat' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Restraints, Oral Sex

His hands gripped her wrists, pressing them down to her sides as he knelt between her thighs. Derek pressed a kiss to her inner thigh and grinned devilishly up at her when she whimpered. 

“You’re kind of impatient…you know that?” 

“You’re kind of a tease…you know that?” Sharon grumbled, attempting to pull her hands free. 

“I’d only be a tease if I didn’t follow through.” He kissed her other thigh before diving between them. 


	6. 'The Sam and Diane' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2016
> 
> Enemies to Lovers
> 
> I adapted this conversation from one Sam and Diane actually had on Cheers (Season 3, Episode 17 “The Mail goes to Jail”)
> 
> (I won’t do this for all the number fives I get, but I knew nurselaney would appreciate it!)

“How long do we have to keep this up?” grumbled Sharon, narrowing her eyes at Derek’s reflection as she fixed her hair in the mirror. 

“Hopefully not a second longer than necessary…my parents are leaving Friday. And not a minute too soon either…I have a date that night…with Melanie…” Derek leaned back against the doorframe with all the nonchalance of someone NOT lying to his parents about his and Sharon’s break up. 

“Melanie?” Sharon drawled with a sly grin. “I thought it was Patricia.” 

“Patricia…she wasn’t really…how can I put this…” he trailed off. “She wasn’t really…my intellectual equal. Melanie is closer…we have more to talk about.” 

She snorted, ignoring the obvious jibe about how she doubted much talking took place on any of Derek’s dates and going right for the jugular. “I wish you’d have told me you were looking for your intellectual equal…I’d have introduced you to something I found growing in a Tupperware container in the back of my fridge…” 


	7. "What the hell was that noise?" for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Banter

Sharon swatted his arm and kept moving forward. “Stop it. You’re not going to scare me, Morgan. Face facts.” 

“I’m serious, I heard a twig snap.” He gestured vaguely to the woods around them.

“It was probably something in your brain…” she quipped. She still tightened her hand around his, though. Much to Derek’s amusement. 


	8. *'Watching us f*ck in a mirror' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Mirror Sex

Sharon was gorgeous. Derek sort of loved watching her like this. The reflection in the mirror behind her dresser provided a view from the back. Her hair, loose and wild, trailing down her spine as she let her head fall back. 

The way her hips undulated over his as she rode him. Her hands in his, tugging them up to her breasts. To cup them in his palms. 

She gripped his wrists when he dragged his thumbs over her nipples. His name a sharp whisper as her walls clenched around him. 

Just gorgeous. 


	9. 'Enemies to Lovers' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Enemies to Lovers

“Stop. Following. Me…” Sharon muttered, enunciating each syllable as she backed Derek into her apartment. 

“I’m not following you. It’s just a coincidence,” he replied, his eyes were glued to hers, dark and inviting. 

“Too many coincidences…enough to make a girl think you’re interested…” 

“I find you a person of interest,” he admitted, his lips now millimeters away from her own. Brushing against them as he spoke. 

“How interesting?” 

“Very…” he breathed, closing the scant distance between them with a gasp. 


	10. *'Oral Sex; Dirty Talk; Blindfolds' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Oral Sex

Sharon licked a stripe along the length of his cock, feeling his thighs tremor beneath her. “You like that, babe?” she murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the tip before sucking it into her mouth. 

Derek groaned, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him. “You fucking _know_ I do…feels amazing…” He turned his head from side to side, the blindfold remaining in place. 

She smirked and took him deeper before sliding off altogether, releasing him with a pop. “Tell me how much…in excruciating detail…with lots of…colorful verbs…” 


End file.
